


Breaking Him In

by spacecatsquad



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dom/sub, Humiliation, M/M, Macro/Micro, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacecatsquad/pseuds/spacecatsquad
Summary: A favor gone wrong results in Cullen shrinking to two inches in height. Rather than save him, Dorian can't resist the allure of having him in the palm of his hand, and quickly decides that Cullen is now his.
Relationships: Dorian Pavus/Cullen Rutherford
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Breaking Him In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A friend mentioned the basis of this concept in conversation, and I wanted to indulge him a bit.

Cullen always regretted drinking, but especially when he drank worth Dorian. That man could drink Iron Bull under the table and he always encouraged Cullen to drink more than he could handle. And yet here they were, getting hammered after Cullen had a huge spat with the Inquisitor. He loved her, but sometimes she reminded him exactly why mixing business and romance was often a terrible idea. 

“What was the fight about?” Dorian asked him as he downed his third pint. “Nothing irreparable, I hope.”

Cullen sighed. “No, not at all. It’s stupid. She just pressed one of my buttons that I’ve specifically asked her not to.”

“Oh? And what might that button be?” he asked with a playful grin.

“My height.”

“I never knew being short bothered you so much.”  
  
“Thank you, Dorian, I’m glad it’s obvious to you as well! That’s very helpful!” He slammed his hand on the counter and chugged the ale remaining in his pint. “I know it’s a ridiculous, trivial thing to get upset over. But it’s embarrassing. And she just had to remind me of that.”

“You’re not terribly short, Commander. Varric has more reason to compl ––”

“Two inches!” 

“Two inches?”

“Two inches. I’m the shortest human man here by two inches. Varric doesn’t count.” Dorian stared at him silently, and now he felt even more embarrassed for getting so worked up.

“You actually know that for a fact? Right off the top of your head? You certainly are more anal than I expected.” Cullen shot him a nasty glare. “Oh relax, you know what I mean.”

“Yes, well… let’s drop it now, shall we?” Cullen asked as he cleared his throat.

“If it really bothers you that much, I can fix it for you.”

He blinked in surprise. His embarrassment was replaced with hopeful intrigue and he suddenly felt much more sober. “Fix it how, exactly?”

And so now he found himself here, standing in the bedroom of the Tevinter mage. Dorian was silently going through books of his shelves, searching for something in particular. What that something was, Cullen didn’t know. What he _did_ know is that he was beginning to have second thoughts.

Magic was still something that made him uncomfortable. He stopped distrusting mages, but that didn’t mean he trusted magic itself. Something always seemed to go wrong; magic was a force that was too powerful and unstable for anyone to trust. “You know, maybe this isn’t such a good idea.”

“Hah!” Dorian scoffed. “You worry as if I’m some amateur fledgling. I know what I’m doing.” He picked up another dusty book from his vast collection and began rifling through its pages before excitedly shouting an “aha!” so loud it echoed in the room. “Just as I thought. Height manipulation is an extremely simple spell –– nothing but a mere offshoot of shapeshifting.

“I admit I’ve never used it myself, though I knew quite a few mages who practiced it in Tevinter. Just don’t interrupt me and this’ll be done in a flash. The only thing you need to concern yourself about is adjusting the length of your trousers.” He smirked. “Maybe you can let me assist you with that as well.”

Cullen perked up a smidge. “Really? Well, I suppose if it’s that’s simple… Remember, I only want two extra inches.” Dorian had already closed his eyes and begun to start casting. The strangest sensation started to spread throughout Cullen’s body. It was warm and felt nice, but also strangely prickly. Really, really prickly. Like lightning was now flowing through his veins, constantly sparking the harder his heart throbbed. The warmth had grown into a bright heat.  
  
What if Dorian had forgotten how small of a change he wanted? What if he was overdoing it? Surely a simple spell shouldn’t feel so uncomfortable, and the last thing he needed was to grow half a foot in height. “J-just two inches, Dorian! Nothing more, nothing less,” he shouted. Suddenly, there was a flash of light and the sensation stopped.

Dorian clenched his teeth and groaned as an overload of thoughts began to cloud his mind, breaking his concentration. “I _told_ you not to interrupt me!” He opened his eyes to yell at the idiotic ex-templar for not respecting the delicate procedure of spell casting, but he was nowhere to be found. “Commander?”

He walked over to where Cullen was last standing and swiped his hand through the air. There was no resistance. “Well, at least you aren’t invisible,” he muttered to himself. He held his chin in his hand and began tapping his foot, thinking out loud. “Teleportation shouldn’t have been a result in the slightest. I don’t understand…” He stared out of the window lost in thought for a few moments, trying to figure out what the outcome of the spell not being completed properly would be. If Cullen _had_ been teleported, he was surely still somewhere in Skyhold. It was just a matter of –– “Hm?”

He was brought back into reality when he felt a bizarre throbbing against his left foot. He couldn’t stifle his gasp when he looked down. There, pounding his fists on Dorian’s boot, was Cullen. A very, very small Cullen. Gently, Dorian bent down and plucked him between his thumb and forefinger, bringing him up to his face. “Well, that’s certainly unexpected”

“Unexpected? Unexpected?! I’m the size of a mouse because of your stupid magic and all you can say is that it’s unexpected?!” Cullen was fuming, rightfully so, and looked at the now-gigantic mage with rage in his eyes. “I could kill you right now!”

“Do **not** blame me or my magic for this, Commander! Need I remind you that everything was going perfectly fine until _you_ interrupted me? ‘Two inches. Nothing more, nothing less,’ if you’ll recall. Well, congratulations. You got your request.”

Cullen groaned in anger. “Shut up and put me down!”  
  
“My, how feisty you are! You really shouldn’t be so rude to someone with so much control over you, little man.” He admired Cullen’s figure, turning him in different directions, still finding it hard to believe this had happened. Being able to hold him made him feel so powerful.  
  
Meanwhile, Cullen was terribly frightened by being so small. Dorian's face was practically a mountain to him; he could even see the individual hairs in his mustache. “Can you stop dangling me like this? Getting manhandled by you isn’t a very enjoyable experience.”

“Funny, you’re the only man who’s ever said that sentence to me.” Dorian could barely contain his hard-on. He’d wanted to fuck Cullen since he first arrived at Haven. Months of lusting and now he, quite literally, had him in the palm of his hand. He could do anything to him. He couldn’t recall the last time he had felt so horny. This had to be a gift from the Maker.

“You know, you’re very cute at this size. Not that you weren’t before, of course. I think it’s fair to say that you’re the best looking man at Skyhold aside from myself.”

“Oh, uh… thank you?” He wasn't a fan of the strange, lustful look in Dorian's eyes. His fear of heights was kicking in full force. He tried to calm himself down. “I’d really prefer not to be this high up, if you don’t mind.”

Dorian paid no attention to him. Instead, he brought him closer to his eyes, wanting to inspect his body further. Cullen looked so helpless –– he _was_ helpless. And no one knew about it. No one at all. His cock stiffened further at the realization. A gift from above… yes, that had to be it. 

“Maybe I should just keep you like this. I’m a bit lonely. here, and pets just make for the most delightful company, don’t you think?” He smirked. “Hmm, or perhaps you’d be more of a plaything than a pet.” 

“That’s not funny.”

“I don’t recall saying it was meant to be.” 

He stared nervously, expecting Dorian to laugh and apologize for his poor attempt at humor. He didn’t. “Can you just take me to Vivienne or Solas? We could ask them if they mi –– ”

“Actually, that’s a terrible idea. It would be horribly humiliating to have anyone see the Commander of the Inquisition like this. No, I think it’s best if I kept this all to myself. Cassandra can put someone else in charge while they search for you. Pity they’ll never be successful.” 

He gently closed his fist without warning, smiling to himself as he felt Cullen punching and kicking his fingers. Using his free hand, he removed his robes and laid down, appreciating how lovely the velvet sheets felt against his body. He opened his hand and dropped the little templar onto his bare chest.

Cullen was fuming. “Listen here,” he shouted, “you’re going too far with this joke of yours. I am ordering you to…” It was then that he noticed Dorian was nude. Maker, what was happening?

“You’re so adorable,” laughed Dorian. “My dear Commander, you don’t get to make orders anymore –– you follow them.” He poked Cullen with his index finger, knocking him down and pinning him under it. “Are we clear?”

“Dorian, stop this!”  
  
He ignored his pleas and pushed down harder. “Are we clear, Commander?” His tone of voice was no longer fun and flirtatious; it was stern and direct.

No matter how much he struggled, Cullen couldn’t wriggle his way free. The longer he went without answering, the more Dorian increased the pressure against him and the harder it became to breathe. Surely he would stop. Surely he wouldn’t actually hurt him. But with the way he was acting, there was no way to be certain. “Y-yes! I follow your orders!” He was relieved when the fingertip was removed.

“Good. Now, take off your clothes.”  
  
“I –– ” He began to protest but stopped when he saw the look on Dorian’s face. This was a nightmare. It couldn’t be real. He was his friend, he wouldn’t do this to him. But he had no choice but to do as he was told and quickly removed his armor and tossed it aside.

“Wonderful.” Dorian pinched them between his fingers and dropped them into the flame of the candle next to his bed. “Won’t be needing those again. No use in keeping them around.”

Cullen was stunned. “Dorian… Just take me to Vivienne or Solas and get their help. We can pretend none of this ever happened. We’re both friends. Please.”

“What did I tell you about trying to give me orders?”

“I wasn’t trying to…” He gulped. There was no use in fighting this. Dorian would just get angrier. “I’m sorry.”

“Master. You’re sorry, _Master_.”

“Oh, I am not going to call you that. You’re absolutely out of your mind if you think otherwise.” He regretted saying it the second that the words left his mouth. His temper had gotten the better of him. He gasped as the giant’s finger returned with even more pressure pushing down on him than last time. “No, wait! Dorian please… stop…”   
  
This time he fully believed that he would, in fact, hurt him. It was horrifying. Dorian was acting as if he no longer saw him as a person, let alone his friend. He was a novelty; an object. Nothing more. His vision was starting to go dark and he knew that he was on the verge of passing out. “I’m… sorry… Master….” he said between exhausted breaths.

He coughed and wheezed when Dorian finally stopped. “Why are you treating me like this?” he groaned weakly. His eyes were filled with tears, from both fear and pain. He just wanted all of this to stop. “I don’t understand.”

“Oh, my little man, don’t cry. This wouldn’t be happening if you just stopped fighting. You know that, don’t you? You’ll be so much happier now! No stressful job, no dealing with random interruptions, no obligations. No Inquisitor to worry about. Just me.”

“Please stop, Dor –– ” He froze. “Master,” he corrected himself. The word left a sour taste in his mouth. “I’m not some plaything, I’m your friend! I’m a person.”  
  
“ _Were_ ,” he said with a smile. “A person isn’t so small and pathetic. You’re not one anymore. I know you don’t understand that now, but you’ll accept it soon enough.” He put him in his palm and brought him back up to his face. “Don’t you see? This was meant to happen.”

Cullen was too shocked to even react. So much had happened so quickly. He couldn’t process everything. All he knew is that his life was over and it was all because of his fucking insecurity over two inches of height. Maybe Dorian was right. Maybe this was meant to happen. Maybe this was divine punishment for his actions so many years ago.

“Now, did you learn your lesson?” 

His lips quivered. He had no choice in this anymore. “Yes… Master.”

“And do you understand your place?”

“Yes, Master.” He felt broken inside. His family, his friends, his love… he’d never get the chance to see them again. They wouldn’t even know what happened to him. They’d assume the worst, never knowing he was just within reach of so many people who could have saved him.

“Good. Because I have an idea on how the two of us can have some fun together. Out of curiosity, have you ever been with another man before?” He laughed as Cullen’s eyes went wide. “Not to worry; something tells me you’ll be very good at it. I’ll take the lead.”

He sat on the edge of his bed and rubbed Cullen against his cock, humming with delight at his tiny fists banging against him. “Mmm, that feels good. Keep struggling for me, little man.”  
  
Cullen was getting motion sickness from being dragged up and down. His face smeared against the tight skin and he could feel a throbbing vein beneath the surface. An overwhelming smell of musk permeated through the air. He didn’t want to give Dorian the satisfaction, so he stopped struggling and instead tried to hope this would all be over soon.

Dorian must have known this was the case because he then cupped his palm and shoved Cullen in front of his cock, still working himself with his free hand. He was now directly in front of his slit. It didn’t take long for Cullen to figure out the outcome Dorian had planned.  
  
“No, no, please don’t!” Dorian pushed forward a bit, the head of his cock brushing up against Cullen’s face, slathering him with precum and pushing him against Dorian’s hand. He shoved and punched to try and get free, but it just resulted in his hands and body getting covered in precum as well. He yelled in disgust.

“Beg,” Dorian commanded him between frantic breaths as he continued to stroke himself, drunk on the power he held over Cullen. “If you want me to stop, then beg.”

He didn’t care about his pride anymore. The only thing he cared about was getting out of here. “Please, Master! Please stop, please! Don’t do this to me, please! I’ll do anything you want, for Maker’s sake jus –– ” He heard a loud grunt followed by the sudden impact of Dorian’s cum hitting him.  
  
The force was enough to knock him onto his back. “Sto–– !” Trying to scream was a mistake, as it only resulted in him being forced to swallow mouthfuls of Dorian’s warm cream. It gurgled in his throat. He rolled over to spit it out and the cum now spilled onto the back of his body. Wave after wave coated him while Dorian moaned in delight, spewing out like a powerful geyser. There wasn’t a single inch of him that wasn’t plastered with the Tevinter’s cum; it thickened his hair, dripped from his mouth, and covered his nude body from head to toe. It took barely any time at all for it to start hardening. He felt like throwing up.

Dorian sighed, more than content with his orgasm. “I see you couldn’t get enough of my flavor. I’m glad, little man. You’ll be tasting it for a very long time.!”  
  
He kept his eyes clenched shut. He was too afraid to open them and risk getting his eyes stung by cum. “You said…. if I begged…” 

“I told you to beg if you wanted me to stop. I never said that I actually would. And thank goodness I didn’t –– it’s been quite some time since I came like that. What’s wrong? Didn’t have any fun?”

He felt numb. Though there were no more tears left in him, he still began to sob. “Why? Why do this to me? What have I ever done to you to make you treat me like this?”

“Nothing. I’m doing it because I can,” he shrugged without the slightest hint of malice in his voice. “Now, let’s get you cleaned up, hmm? I think someone deserves a nice bath for being so well-behaved.” 

A few minutes later, Dorian had fetched the pitcher and bowl he kept in his room, along with a small chunk of the most fragrant of his Orlesian soaps. He put a hand to the pitcher and warmed the water inside with his magic. Slowly, he poured a bit onto Cullen and wet his own fingers before lathering them with the soap and carefully scrubbing him. He rinsed him and repeated the process until the cum was removed from him.

He sat the bowl down on his desk and warmed the water a bit more before filling it. A makeshift soaker tub. “Go on, then. Enjoy yourself.” He placed his hand down next to Cullen.

Cullen didn’t remotely trust him at this point, but he _had_ been gentle with cleaning him, which he was surprised Dorian even did at all. And the idea of a hot bath after the events he just went through was too tempting to ignore. He stepped onto Dorian’s palm, and was lowered into the water. It felt incredibly soothing on his sore muscles.

“You see what happens when you don’t try to fight me? I don’t want to hurt you, little man. Ever. But you can’t be trained if you don’t get punished.”

“Trained?” He shook his head in disbelief and then looked up at Dorian directly in his gray eyes. “You really aren’t ever changing me back, are you? You’re keeping me like this...”  
  
“You’ll get used to it.” Dorian smiled, and the most frightening thing to Cullen is how sympathetic and sincere it was. Nothing about this was wrong to him, as if Cullen should be grateful for being humiliated like this. “Think of how wonderful it will be to serve me for the rest of your life. Kissing me wherever you want, massaging my feet, getting the honor of pleasuring me every night. You’re a very lucky man.” He leaned closer to the bowl. “Now, tell me you love me.”

“W-what?”

Dorian sighed. “I’m going to give you the benefit of the doubt and assume you have some soap in your ears, because I know you certainly don’t expect to question your commands instead of following them. I told you to tell me that you love me.”

His hands began to shake. “I… love you.” He knew the only way to get through this was to play along with what Dorian wanted. “Master,” he added.

“And what do you love about me the most?”He paused. Was there a specific answer he wanted to hear? No, he’d be angry if he said something obvious. This was a test, and one that he had to pass to get in his good graces. He thought for a few seconds before answering. “That you love me, too, Master. Enough to… give me a better life.”

“Oh, my sweet little man,” Dorian said as he lifted him out of the water. “So thoughtful and gorgeous.” He pressed Cullen against his lips, giving him a kiss. “Let me show you one of the other ways you’ll be rewarded.” Using his index and middle fingers, he held him spreadeagled against his palm.

Cullen squirmed. “What are you doing?!” He yelped in surprise when Dorian’s lips parted and his huge tongue emerged. It was warm and wet, and the tip of it rubbed against his crotch. He couldn’t stop himself from getting hard. Dorian exhaled heavily and the hot air only intensified the warmth of his tongue. His breath carried a sweet hint of lavender from his favorite blend of tea.

This, he didn’t want to fight. The way his cock was being played with felt incredible. He’d always been curious about being with another man, and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t fantasize about Dorian from time to time. It was strange how this was both a nightmare and a dream come true for him.

Dorian’s tongue retreated and his lips returned. He brushed them against Cullen’s hard-on, moving his head from left to right in order to drag him across his lips. The hairs in his mustache tickled Cullen’s chest and his nipples.

Truthfully, Cullen couldn’t remember the last time he came. A few weeks at least. He and the Inquisitor had been dating for months, yet she never wanted to do anything physical. His balls had been aching for relief, and masturbating only did so much. It never came close to the real thing. Dorian was giving him the ultimate blowjob and he couldn't have been happier. He bit his lip and moaned, causing Dorian to remove the index finger holding his legs in place. He took his fingertip and began to stroke Cullen’s cock. It didn’t continue for very long.

Never in his life had he felt something so intense. He practically screamed like a Ferelden brothel worker, his hips bucking and bucking against Dorian’s finger, which rubbed in rhythm against him. He took everything back. He loved this. He loved being so helpless and submissive, forced to worship Dorian every minute of the day. He loved not being in control for once in his life. He loved his master.

The exhaustion of the day and the satisfaction of his orgasm combined together and he made him realize just how tired he was. His eyes were getting heavy, but he saw that Dorian was looking down at him with a mischievous grin. He tried to say something but he couldn’t. Instead, he gave in and closed his eyes, succumbing to his sleepiness.

  
  
The first thing Cullen noticed upon waking up the next morning was the unusual smell around him. It was almost salty and seemed to be everywhere, including the ground. The ground itself was damp and almost spongy. It was too dark to determine where he was. “Hello?” he called out. Nothing.

His head throbbed. What had he been doing last night? He tried to recall the events of yesterday. “Oh.” That’s right. The spell. Dorian kidnapping him, for lack of a better word. All the ways he tried to humiliated him into submitting. No… no, it had to have been a dream. He walked further along and noticed a bit of light ahead of him. “Hello? Is anyone there?”  
  
Still silence. When he approached the light, he looked up and expected to see the sun. Instead, it was Dorian’s gigantic face looking at him. He gasped and then the world itself seemed to twist and turn completely upside down. There was nothing for him to grab onto as he fell down the hole and, to his surprise, landed in Dorian’s palm. He’d been in one of Dorian’s boots the entire time. It hadn’t been a dream after all.

“Good morning, little man. Did you sleep well? Sorry about the smell –– it was the only safe place I could think to put you. Anywhere else and you might have tried to escape.” He brought him to his face and gave him a kiss. “I’d hate for you to get any ideas. You don’t want to know the punishment an attempt like that would bring.”

He didn’t say anything. How could he possibly have thought he enjoyed this last night? All he wanted was to be normal again. Maybe if he appealed to Dorian’s dominant side? “You would still be my master if I were changed back,” he said with a nervous gulp. “I’d still follow your orders. Would you at least consider it? Please?”

“No. Although I do find it cute that you think you can convince me otherwise. But this is your only warning that it won’t be cute if you try it again.”

Cullen tried to fight back his tears but couldn’t. He didn’t want to accept this new reality. He refused to. Yet he knew Dorian truly never would change his mind about all of this. 

“You know, it’s rather funny,” Dorian smiled, “had this happened to anyone else in Skyhold, I would have helped them without hesitation. Instead, it happened to you. How lucky you are!”

His voice was taunting. Cullen couldn’t believe he was actually being mocked. Why him? Why did this have to happen to him and him alone? He didn’t even react when he was suddenly pinched between Dorian’s fingers.

“Now, there’s a book I need to get from the library. You’re coming with me, and you’re going to keep still and be silent the entire time. Understand?”

He nodded and was promptly dropped into Dorian’s pocket. It was the most bizarre experience to happen to him thus far: a loose, fabric prison that shook wildly with each step. He felt sick to his stomach from the motion. But soon it stopped unexpectedly and he perked up when he heard a familiar voice from outside. Josephine had stopped Dorian for a conversation. He didn’t even need to contemplate what he wanted to do.

“Help!” Cullen yelled as loud as he could. He knew his voice was harder to hear at this size and was made worse by the clothing around him muffling it, but he had to take the chance. He’d scream until his lungs burst if he had to. Anything to be rescued. Anything to end this nightmare. “Josephine, it’s Cullen! I’m down here in his pocket! Please, help me! Dorian’s keepi –– ” He couldn’t remember what happened next. All he knew is that something suddenly jostled against him with such an impact that he blacked out.

He blinked slowly and groaned as he came to, noticing he was on Dorian’s palm. He tried to stand up but winced from the throbbing headache he now had. Nausea overwhelmed him.

“How **_dare_** you.” Cullen could feel the warm air from Dorian’s flared nostrils. He’d never seen him so angry before. It paralyzed him. He knew the only thing he could do was beg for forgiveness. “I’m sorry! I’m so, so sorry, Master. I know I shouldn’t have done it. I don’t know why I did. I’m sorry.” 

A strong, heavy weight knocked him down and propelled him forward. He landed on his back with a grunt, the wind knocked out of him. He’d been flicked a few inches onto Dorian’s bed, though the distance seemed much greater to him and the impact of the mattress wasn’t remotely soft. He opened his eyes and saw his captor looming over him. “No, please… please don’t hurt me.”

“All I’ve done for you and this is how you repay me.” He pinned him with his index finger as he had done yesterday, though with even greater pressure. “I even warned you not to do something so foolish.” The pressure increased. “You pathetic, ungrateful little shit.” More pressure, so much so that the mattress was now sinking around him.

The pain was unbearable. He could barely breathe. How could he have been so stupid? This was all brought on by him. He should have just accepted that Dorian now owned him. Look at where his stubbornness got him. His head was spinning and he was on the verge of unconsciousness even when Dorian stopped pressing on him.

He didn’t even have time to catch his breath. “Why do you make me do this to you?” The finger returned. “Do you like this? Is that why?” Even harder this time. “Should I keep going? Or have I finally gotten through to you? Because if you want me to keep going,” he pushed again, “I can.”

Cullen was choking after it finally stopped. His ribs ached horribly and the pain seemed to radiate through his entire body. He’d never been so scared in his life. This was his wakeup call. “I’m sorry,” he sobbed. “I’m so sorry.”

“You should be. But your punishment isn’t over. I need to make sure you understand.”

“N-no, I do! I do understand, Master! I swear to you!” Dorian picked him up, ignoring him completely. “Please, please stop! I’ll never be ungrateful again, I swear on my life!” He was dropped into Dorian’s boot, which was then tilted forwarded. He rolled down to the very tip and groaned. 

And then he screamed. Dorian’s foot came into view and was rapidly approaching him. He backed up as much as he could, and not a moment too soon –– the foot was now inside completely, the sweaty toes shoved against him.  
  
“You’re going to stay in there until this evening. I do hope you’re comfortable; it’s such a lovely day outside that I think I’ll go on a little stroll.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If there's anything specific you'd like to see from this, feel free to comment and let me know. The only things I'm not going to do are crush/anything of that nature or vore of any kind (though mouthplay is fine).


End file.
